Jeux interdits
by Flubb
Summary: LEMON! Il était une fois, une chambre, un lit, un tapis... et un homme impatient. Song-fic.


Titre : Jeux interdits.

Auteur : Flubb

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Song-fic, petit lemon, POV de Trowa.

Couple : Surprise !

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à eux-mêmes, « Reste sur moi » appartient à

Patricia KAÂS, ou en tout cas les droits d'auteur. Les paroles de la chanson sont en italiques.

**Jeux interdits.**

_Respiration haletante, feulements rauques… bribes inaudibles._

Il va bientôt venir, je le sais. Dire qu'encore maintenant ça suffit à m'impatienter !

Quand je pense à ce qui va se passer, l'attente est longue. Mais je ne devrais pas m'énerver, je devrais plutôt profiter de cette attente.

_Relax, tellement relax… étendu détendu…_

Voilà c'est bon. Je suis zen. Je reste dans cette transe bizarre, où je suis très calme tellement je suis impatient. Je le guette, lui et son pas. Comme toujours, il se fait attendre. Je sais qu'il le fait exprès. Ne pas s'énerver… Je m'étends sur le lit, et regarde le ciel par la fenêtre. Dès que j'aurais détendu tous mes muscles, il frappera. Toujours à ce moment, je ne sais pas comment il fait. Le silence est calme, j'attends la suite, et je n'arrive toujours pas à percevoir sa respiration derrière le mur. Tant pis. Je pousse un soupir et ferme les yeux en m'étalant complètement. 3 coups secs se font entendre derrière la porte. Elle s'ouvre aussitôt, et elle a à peine le temps de se refermer qu'il est entré et l'a refermé.

_Pas de téléphone fax…_

Pour la énième fois, je vérifie que la prise du téléphone traîne par terre… On ne sera pas dérangés, surtout pas. Et il vaudrait mieux pas pour celui au bout du fil !

_Pas de malentendu…_

Enfin, je le regarde lui. Ces intentions paraissent translucides, pas d'ambiguïté possible. Il avance de sa démarche féline, son boxer laissant ressortir ces courbes un peu plus que d'habitude. Il regarde le mien, et prend un air satisfait. L'élastique est détendu…

_Sur le dessus du lit, je suis à ta merci… _

_Et s'il est trop petit, glissons sur le tapis…_

Le balancement de sa tresse ne fait qu'accentuer sa démarche féline. Ses yeux se rétrécissent, et Duo se jette sur moi. Je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Il restera le seme absolu, comme il l'a toujours été. Arrive le seul moment où j'adore me constituer prisonnier ! Sans défense, aucune. Déjà, il me bloque les poignets et enserre mes cuisses entre les siennes. Les lèvres suaves du Shinigami agrippent les miennes. Pendant un moment je fais semblant de résister : il n'y a rien de mieux pour l'énerver… Puis j'ouvre la bouche, très brusquement. Surpris, Duo se retrouve plaqué contre moi, tandis que sa langue explore une fois de plus mon palet.

Il émet un son très bas que je connais bien, celui qui ressemble à une bourrasque au milieu d'un vent sifflant.

Duo me murmure les premiers mots : « tu devrais investir dans un lit en 180, Trowa, celui là est trop petit ». Charmante créature… En fait, je devine sans peine qu'il s'agit d'un ordre. Le signal du départ en quelque sorte… Je le prends entre mes bras, et nous glissons sur le tapis qui amorti notre chute. Et je rattrape ses lèvres, qui en avaient profitées pour s'éloigner de plus de cinq centimètres durant ce court voyage.

Ça m'amuse qu'il se fasse distant, et lui aussi en plus. De toutes façons, il est incapable d'être sérieux. Et dire que c'est comme ça tous les soirs… Un fou rire silencieux et pervers me secoue. Qu'est ce que deux amants peuvent espérer de mieux ?

_Pépère tellement pépère… Pas pressé d'arriver…_

_Ce laisser la rivière, gentiment déborder…_

Les mains expertes de Duo commencent leur travail (et il aime le travail bien fait !).

Si tôt ? C'est étonnant… Il glisse ces mains dans mon caleçon et les retire aussitôt.

Ah ! Ça y est j'ai compris. C'est un de ces nouveaux jeux… il en a beaucoup comme ça…Si je ne me trompe pas, le but est d'intensifier le désir de l'autre pour lui retirer aussitôt. On n'arrête pas le sadisme !

Bon, je m'approche de son cou et laisse traîner ma langue sur sa peau sucrée. Je la retire avant qu'il n'ait pu entrer en contact avec mes lèvres. A ce petit jeu, c'est lui qui va perdre.

Et puis, on a le temps, on évite, on attise, on s'impatiente…

Puis, petit à petit, les gémissements augmentent, les caresses se font plus ardentes, et je croise le regard de Duo. Le mien est de glace, renvoyant le sien qui est de braise. Commencent à nous lasser de ces maigres plaisirs, nos caleçons glissent sur le sol. Le corps de mon amant est parfait et, c'est bien connu, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire la perfection. Il s'allonge sur moi, aguicheur au possible. Je me demande s'il a déjà était lui-même une fois dans sa vie. A moins que toute sa personnalité ne se résume à endosser des rôles les plus divers et variés. Toujours est-il que là on dirait qu'il se prend pour un gigolo, et que moi, comme un con, je reste planté là à l'admirer (un poireau à mèche !), attendant la suite.

Ça y est, il craque, lui qui mène la danse. Il n'a jamais été très patient.

Nous sombrons.

_Nager c'est magnifique, même s'il n'y a que l'océan_

_Qui reste pacifique, et pas pour très longtemps…_

En dessous, les brins du tapis me chatouillent les fesses. Mais le mieux, c'est qu'il est bleu. Nos deux corps enlacés se mélangent dans une multitude de caresses incontrôlables, nos mains parcourant toutes ce qui passe par-là, ce qui à ce stade est déjà un joli capharnaüm. Je ne vois plus, n'entend plus, ne sent plus. Il ne me reste plus qu'un sens : le touché.

Dessous, le tapis. Dessus, lui. Nous sommes loin de nos premiers pas maintenant, et on commence à connaître le scénario, toujours le même. Le jeu se déroule inlassablement, fidèle à lui même.

Et nous nageons lentement à la surface bleutée du tapis.

Le tapis, qui est encore calme. Qui reste (pour le moment) à ce qui se passe au dessus -voir sur- lui. Plus pour longtemps.

Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, mais je suis sur le ventre.

Assis sur mes reins, Duo. Ses bras qui agrippent mes épaules, ses jambes qui m'enlacent. A mon avis il s'épile ; pas possible d'être aussi imberbe.

Mon pilote se penche en avant, et me pénètre sans plus de façon. La douleur est au rendez-vous. Je prends les paries : Qui de la douleur ou du plaisir l'emportera ?

Pour le moment, mes mains se font griffes, et labourent le tapis du mieux qu'elles le peuvent. L'innocent, le si paisible tapis, qui se couvre à présent de vagues évoluant sous nos deux corps.

Ah…Mais voilà qu'à ce stade, la douleur n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Le plaisir envahit chaque nerf, chaque cellule, jusqu'à ce qu'il déborde. Je cris. Un son du bas du ventre qui viens de remonter comme un bouchon de champagne. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le plaisir en soit diminué pour autant. Duo éclate de rire en entendant ce son, même si je ne comprends jamais pourquoi.

En tout cas, il augmente les mouvements du bassin, et je peux sentir tous ses muscles contractés sous l'effort et le plaisir. Puis vient son tour. Je sais qu'à ce moment là ses yeux violets chavirent, et il laisse s'échapper un son indéfinissable venu d'on ne sait où. A chaque fois je me demande si ça vient bien de lui.

Duo se retire brusquement, et inonde le tapis à présent couvert d'une tache nacrée. Je le prends dans mes bras, et lorsqu'il est bien installé je lui murmure ma déclaration à l'oreille. Une par soir, jamais la même :

_Reste…Sur moi… Que je respire avec toi…_

_Reste…Sur moi…Que je respire avec joie…_

_Tranquille tellement tranquille…_

_Enchaîné / déchaîné…_

Duo a recouvré un air des plus tranquilles, et joue sadiquement avec moi. Une partie précise de moi. Ces mains sont agiles, et ces doigts plus déchaînés que jamais. Mais il m'a bloqué en dessous, et je ne puis que me déhancher pour l'encourager. Ça m'énerve un peu d'être tout le temps dessous… Un jour je lui montrerai que moi aussi j'ai été à bonne école.

Mais pas ce soir en tout cas.

_Fondu au noir des villes… Ou au blanc des années…_

Soudain, son comportement change. Il s'écarte et se recroqueville. Je me redresse sur mes mains, inquiet. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. Son corps est parcouru de tremblements… On dirait qu'il combat contre lui-même…Ca y est, j'y suis !

Il ressemble à un petit garçon apeuré. Je me demande s'il était comme ça, avant.

Comment il se comportait quand il était encore dans les rues noires et inquiétantes.

Moi, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'ai eu une enfance… Petit, j'ai laissé la vie glisser sur moi. Je n'étais rien, comme le blanc. D'ailleurs les contraires s'attirent, n'est ce pas Duo ?

Je le regarde en pensant cela. Il semble être parvenu à se calmer, allez savoir de quoi. Duo revient contre moi et s'accroche faiblement à mon cou. Je le prends dans mes bras, et nous réintégrons le lit.

_Les souvenirs parfums, jamais ne s'évaporent…_

Dessous, le drap est froid. J'enlace Duo et respire sa peau chaude et sucrée.

Il fait pareil. Chacun cherche les plus subtiles fragrances qui se cachent contre notre peau. Puis viennent les odeurs de la nuit, avec tout ce qu'elle peut offrir. Une voiture passe, relents d'hydrocarbure. Mais une odeur épicée, sûrement venue de quelques sapins, prend vite le relais.

Mais le jeu se déroule, encore et toujours.

_Nos transports en commun sont de plus en plus fort…_

Plus de rôle, enfin. Nous nous embrassons de toutes les manières qui puissent, et je peux affirmer que l'imagination n'a pas de limite. En tous sens, juste les lèvres, juste la langue, les deux, pas en même temps… C'est l'un des meilleurs moments, le plus court aussi. La respiration est vite essoufflée, les lèvres à bout de force. Et puis ça fait un bon moment qu'on gesticule de partout, surtout lui.

_Pénard tellement pénard…_

_Que c'est facile à dire, que c'est joli à voir…_

_Parler puis pâlir…_

Duo est allongé contre moi. Je l'y maintiens, et soulève les mèches humides qui lui tombent devant les yeux. Il soupire d'aise.

Jolie scène : Deux jeunes garçons mélangés l'un à l'autre au milieu des draps froissés, au-dessus du tapis. Très important le tapis ! Je prononce une phrase, celle que l'on entend trop et partout. Mais comme chaque fois, on dirait que vous êtes les premiers à la dire. Trois mots, une apostrophe : Je t'aime Duo…

Cette petite phrase se transforme en ondes complexes qui viennent se perdre dans le conduit auditif de Duo. Petit détour par le cerveau, et le Shinigami pâlit en comprenant ces quelques sonorités.

C'est le poids des mots ! (c'était pourri…)

_On aimerait que ça dure, ce petit val qui mousse,_

_Comme un coin de verdure, comme une chanson douce…_

Silence. Chacun est perdu dans des pensées plus ou moins cohérentes. J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, qu'il soit stoppé par le silence. Passer sa vie hors du temps, une vie où il faudrait rêver pour vivre. Je pense à une vallée couverte de mousse, il y a Duo. Je rajoute des arbres, une musique de fond. Voilà comment j'immortaliserais cet instant. Mouais… faudrait de l'herbe vachement moelleuse alors, parce que sinon bonjour les bleus ! C'est moi qui suis dessous !

Le silence commence à prendre beaucoup de place, alors je réitère :

_Reste…Sur moi… Que je respire avec toi…_

_Reste…Sur moi…Que je respire avec joie…_

_Couché tellement couché…Si on prenait la pose ?_

_Pour la postérité, viens qu'on se superpose…_

Duo s'allonge sur moi, et niche sa tête contre mes muscles. Ça aussi c'est une habitude qu'il a prit. Il reste là, posé sur moi, et laisse ses mains vagabonder sur ma peau. C'est le début de la fin.

_Rester très loin du reste, n'avoir aucune idée…_

_Ce qui compte c'est le geste, auguste de s'aimer…_

Nos corps sont lymphatiques, nos esprits atones. Chacune de nos cellules crie à l'oubli. Tout en nous oublie. Plus de pensées, plus de conscience sur ce qui nous entoure. Peut-être qu'il ressemble à ça mon univers d'éternité. Je soupire.

Demain, chaque geste, chaque détail reviendra.

_Bateau tellement bateau…Mais tellement cool !_

_Nos draps sont nos drapeaux… On est bien dans notre peau…_

Résurrection. Nous récupérons un peu de force, assez pour pouvoir bouger. Nous restons calme, plus calme que jamais. Le vent s'engouffre par la fenêtre, et fait se soulever les draps, qui glissent le long de nos jambes. J'ai la vision qui se met à tanguer. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un bateau (pour un peu j'aurais le vertige).

C'est marrant.

Contre moi Duo s'étire un peu, calme d'après tempête.

_J'ai pas de parapluie, pour le temps qui s'écoule…_

_Enfant du paradis emporté par la houle…_

Mais le temps passe et glisse sans rien ni personne pour l'arrêter, alors minuit sonne comme un glas. Duo s'arrache à moi tandis que le froid m'envahit, et il repart comme un ange remonte au ciel. Le tapis le ramène de là où il vient. La porte se referme dans un petit bruit sec, et un air bien connu s'élève de nul part…

_Reste…Sur moi… Que je respire avec toi…_

_Reste…Sur moi…Que je respire avec joie…_

**OWARI**

_Voilà !!!!_

_J'ai entendu la chanson, et deux heures après (le temps de la réécouter) la fic été commencé !!! Donc, ben… 2x3 forever, et puis j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Reviews ?_

_Flubb._


End file.
